


Care

by Squish13



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Food Poisoning, Illnesses, doting gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: If Diana could describe this day in one word, it would certainly be perfect.If only it could have stayed that way.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, giving up on the title of this story. Anyways, enjoy the read.

What better day for their date than this? The sky was clear; and the temperature, while warm, was saved by a nice cooling breeze. If Diana could describe this day in one word, it would certainly be  _ perfect _ .

“So how’s that chicken-whatzamajiggy thing you got?” Akko asked, her face smeared with ketchup, which she ignored and instead proceeded to lick off that which covered her hands.

Diana looked down to the half eaten sandwich in her hands. Of course, unlike many others, she preferred eating it with the wrapper so she didn’t have to deal with… Well, the mess Akko was currently dealing with is one way to put it. She smiled, watching as her girlfriend continued scarfing down her burger. “It’s quite good, really.” 

“Shee! Ah toddu dis plash ish good!” She exclaimed with her mouth still full.

Diana chuckled at the girl’s horrendous manners. But she had to agree. Initially, they’d heard of this place through Amanda. In stereotypical fashion, the American could only ever talk about fast food, so Diana had her doubts about the quality. But after Akko sang its praises, well, she had to try for herself. And here she was now, Akko beside her on the park bench as they steadily enjoyed their meal. Perhaps fast food wasn’t the most romantic choice, but what really mattered was spending time together. Diana couldn’t think of a better way to spend this summer day than what she was doing right now.

If only it could have stayed that way.

It was on their ride back to Luna Nova that it became evident something was wrong. It started as signs which were easily dismissed at first. Things such as the flutter in her chest, which she felt every time she was around Akko, or the slightly warm feeling in her skin. But those signs became harder to ignore once they were back on campus.

As had become the norm after the missile crisis, all members of Red, Green, and Blue teams gathered together in support of Akko’s continued broom lessons. And despite the brunette’s excitement, Diana found it difficult to concentrate on her surroundings. All she could focus on was the roiling feeling in her stomach. She didn’t even notice the crowd that had gathered around her.

“Hey, Diana, are you alright?” Akko asked, concern written clear across her face.

“I assure you all I’m… fine.” Diana forced out.

“Seriously? You look paler than Sucy.” Amanda remarked, earning a glare and possible experiment from the girl in mention.

“Yes. I… merely need… a moment.” Diana once again tried to assure the group as she tried to put some distance between her and them. 

Making her way back into the school itself, Diana checked to make sure none of them followed her. Once she believed herself to be clear, she headed for the nearest toilets. Her skin burned and it was getting harder and harder to hold back the inevitable storm. Her hand quickly snapped up to cover her mouth as she pushed the door open and then slammed it closed behind her. 

Akko didn’t know what to think when Diana ran out like that. She really didn’t look well and her sudden departure only made the girl worry all the more. As she wandered down the halls, looking for the blonde, Akko only had to think “how”? How long had Diana been feeling like this? She was perfectly fine when they were out in town this morning. Unless she was even putting up a front then? But no, she couldn’t have hid it that long. 

Frantically, Akko searched, asking student after student if they’d seen where Diana went. Unfortunately, most of them didn’t even have an answer or answered with “What, she’s missing?”. It was frustrating, not making any progress like this. 

Akko’s pace slowed, and soon she came to a stop. No one paid the girl any mind as she slumped against one of the stone walls and spoke to herself. “Diana, where are you?”

And almost as if the world itself could hear, she received an answer. One that confirmed her suspicions. Following the dreadful sound to its source, Akko had finally found Diana. The girl was in a miserable state, leaning over a toilet bowl and retching her guts out. Akko slowly approached, and set a comforting hand over the blonde’s shoulder. 

Diana looked back to the one who had found her through tired eyes. “Ak...ko?”

“Hey, Diana.” She said, looking down at the girl before her. While Diana’s skin had regained some color, it was still far too pale and covered with sweat. Meanwhile, tresses of blonde lie stuck to her face in a pitiful display which hurt Akko deeply. 

“You should have... left me alone.” Diana lethargically replied, reaching for the handle to flush away her ills. 

“I thought you learned by now I can’t do that. And if you’re feeling crummy, well, I’ll be right there for you.” Akko smirked, offering her hand for Diana to take hold. “Now c’mon, let’s get you to your room.”

Diana eyed the offering before her, before looking up into the brilliant crimson which shone down from above. She reached out, gingerly grasping onto Akko’s hand as she slowly rose to her feet. 

For such a simple task as tracking back to the blue team’s room, it became arduous to the blonde as she stumbled back, clutching onto her wailing stomach. But Akko was right with her the whole way, offering support just when she needed it, letting her curl into her embrace when she needed a moment to rest.

It felt like an eternity before Diana was back in her own bed. Her head was pounding and everything felt like one giant blur. All she could focus on was that which was immediately there. Akko, bringing extra pillows over for her to lie back against, the warmth of her sheets, Hannah and Barbara, scolding Akko for every minute mistake she would make.

As she drifted off to sleep, Diana was thankful for those she held dear in her life.


End file.
